


Oikawa the Lost Boy

by Ari Dart (areodus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areodus/pseuds/Ari%20Dart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oikawa have an intimate moment that quickly changes to reveal a side of him you don't normally see.<br/>Inspired by Ruth B's song "Lost Boy" with lyrics sprinkled throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa the Lost Boy

>   _There was a time when I was alone_
> 
> _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_
> 
> _My only friend was the man in the moon_
> 
> _And even sometimes he would go away, too_  

Oikawa’s arms were wrapped around your waist, your arms around his neck. He pulled you closer as you leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

> _He came to me with the sweetest smile_
> 
> _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

He pressed his lips back onto yours in return, dwelling just a little bit longer. You pulled away for a second, looked into his eyes, then went in for another kiss, this one a little deeper. You pulled away a third time, only to have him lean in instead and press another kiss hard against your lips.

> _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me._
> 
> _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_
> 
> _And ever since that day..._

You pulled away just before it got too passionate, and instead of going for more you simply shifted and leaned your head on his shoulder. He seemed to pause for a bit, wondering why you suddenly stopped, but then you started to rock back and forth slowly, initiating a slow dance. 

> _I am a lost boy from Neverland_
> 
> _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

You felt his body begin to mimic yours, a soothing rocking motion shared between the two of you. Moments later he slowly lowered his head, burying his nose into the crook of your neck.

> _And when we're bored we play in the woods_
> 
> _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

You moved your head so that your ear was resting near his chest, hearing and feeling his heartbeat reverberate with you.

> _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_
> 
> _"Away from all of reality."_

As the two of you continued with your slow motion, you felt your arms get heavy around Oikawa’s neck, and your muscles begin to relax. You could tell he felt the same way as his neck and shoulder muscles loosened, and his nose pressed heavier into your neck as he relaxed his face more.

> _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_
> 
> _Believe in him and believe in me_

You slowed as the dancing ended. You noticed that his heartbeat had changed and that your neck felt wet. Oikawa’s hands tightened on the back of your shirt, making you notice how they were lightly shaking. You moved your hand up from it’s place on his neck to his hair and gently ran your hands through it, your other hand shifted to his back and rubbed soothing circles.

> _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_
> 
> _To your beautiful destiny_

You awkwardly stepped towards the couch, still holding onto each other. As you felt the couch’s fabric against your legs you guided Oikawa to sit. As he pulled away from the protection of your neck he hid his eyes from you with his hand, his hands shaking even more than before. You could hear his shaky breathing.

> _As we soared above the town that never loved me_
> 
> _I realized I finally had a family_

You grabbed the kleenex box from a nearby table and rested it on his lap. You wanted to see his face so that he knew you will take him in all his emotions, even the bad ones. 

> _Soon enough we reached Neverland_
> 
> _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_
> 
> _And ever since that day..._

But instead of pulling his hand away you placed your hand on his shoulder as you sat next to him.

> _I am a lost boy from Neverland_
> 
> _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

“Tooru, I will not judge you. I want to be here for you.” Your hand moved from his shoulder to his back to continue rubbing circles on it, “I don’t judge people for their weaknesses, you know that.”

> _And when we're bored we play in the woods_
> 
> _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

After a trembling sigh he slowly removed his hand from his face. It took him a couple seconds before he could turn and face you. His red and puffy eyes, with such a sorrowful look to them, made your heart hurt so much, but you knew you had to be strong for his sake. He managed a shaky half smile, as if trying to hide his pain.

> _"Run, run, lost boy,” they say to me,_
> 
> _"Away from all of reality."_

You grabbed a kleenex and gently started blotting the tears from his cheeks. Before you could pull your hand away he grabbed it and pressed it harder against his cheek as he leaned into it. You softly ran your thumb against his skin.

> _Neverland, I love you so,_
> 
> _You are now my home sweet home_
> 
> _Forever a lost boy at last_

Oikawa reached forward and pulled you into a hug, resting his head tiredly on your shoulder. He knew you wouldn’t ask what he was crying about. He also knew you had no idea why he was crying. He knew that compared to you he was really sensitive, despite trying to hide that from everyone. Yet despite all this you would still be there for him even if you didn’t understand why things bothered and got to him so much.

> _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_
> 
> _And lost boys like me are free_

You felt him lightly smile into your shoulder, and with a trembling voice he whispered,

“Thank you.”


End file.
